Antagônicos
by Reky
Summary: A nossa diferença era de apenas uma semana, o intervalo entre o inverno e a primavera. Eu era o desprezível; ela, o necessário. O antagonismo entre o bem e o mal. Dramione. One-Shot.


A nossa diferença era de apenas uma semana, o intervalo entre o inverno e a primavera. O que uma semana muda na vida de uma pessoa?

Da água, para o vinho. Da noite, para a manhã.

Pode ser ridículo, mas a diferença entre nós é de peixes para áries.

Era como a distância entre a terra e o céu, o antagonismo entre o bem e o mal, o mau e o bom.

Eu sou o desprezível, ela, o necessário. Quem sentiria minha falta?

Sou o descartável, ela, o precioso.

Acima de tudo, ela é como rosa que, criada com todo zelo e amor, cresceu para se tornar a mais bela flor existente em um vasto jardim. Única, linda e perfumosa... O meu maior desejo. Eu era como um tigre que espreitava aquela flor, pronto para despedaçá-la com minhas garras; um amor insano, destrutivo, egoísta. Eu era como a abelha que, para seu próprio benefício, apossava-se da essência da rosa; com isso, ela ficava cada vez mais doente, embora não menos desejável.

A nossa diferença era daquela mesma frágil rosa e do escorpião de má fé, que se aproximava dela com seu ferrão, arrancava-a de sua terra e a tirava das pessoas que ela mais amava para tê-la somente para si.

Eu sou o dragão que destrói tudo o que há pela frente, ela, a pobre donzela oferecida como sacrifício. Desta vez, porém, não haveria Jorge para salvá-la.

Ela era fogo, eu era água.

Ela era branco como luz e eu era negro como escuridão.

Não havia tons de cinza entre nós.

Dizem que cinza é a mistura entre preto e branco.

Isso não é verdade.

Branco é a mistura entre todas as cores, enquanto preto é a ausência delas.

Como podem coisas tão distintas se misturarem e se tornarem uma?

São esses os pensamentos que rondam minha cabeça nos últimos tempos.

Dizem que nossa vida é definida pelas escolhas que fazemos.

_Isso_ eu acredito ser verdade.

Fiz escolhas erradas, a maior parte da minha vida. Isso fez da minha vida errada? O fato de você ter tomado as decisões - as _escolhas_, perdoe-me - certas, faz do que aconteceu entre nós - por _sua _escolha - algo certo? Fui eu que comecei com essa história e arrependo-me, até hoje, da forma como começamos.

Mas, definitivamente, não fui eu quem continuei.

As ironias da vida prosseguem, tornam-nos fracos, frágeis e quebradiços. Mas era pior para ela. Eu era o pecador e, embora ela também fosse o mais doce dos pecados, era ela quem sempre pagava por eles.

Eu a queria acima de tudo. Não importava sangue, lealdade, luz ou trevas. Eu a queria e isso bastava. Creio que sempre a quis, de uma forma ou de outra. Desde a primeira vez, até a última e, depois disso, continuei com esse desejo. Eu me reprimi, mais do que posso sequer começar a dizer, mas era inevitável: um dia, a tomei para mim.

Não foi bonito.

Não foi digno.

Foi grotesco, foi bruto, foi repudiante.

Vomitei por dias depois daquilo, todas as vezes em que me lembrava das lágrimas escorrendo por aqueles olhos, todas as noites em que acordava com seus gritos de socorro e seus pedidos para que eu parasse.

Na hora, eu não parei.

Mas desejei ter parado.

Ela era luz, eu era trevas.

Não havia como mudar isso. Nunca haveria.

Ela apareceu para mim, novamente, algum tempo depois. Estava acabada, um fantasma do que era antes. Por um momento, achei que era por conta do que tinha acontecido alguns dias antes. Fiquei dividido - finalmente, havia provocado alguma emoção nela. Algo que não fosse desprezo, acho que foi o que pensei. Mas, não. Ela voltara, mas não por mim.

Foi por causa dele. Weasley.

Naquela noite, ela pediu por mais. Por mais enojado que estivesse me sentindo, eu dei a ela o que ela queria.

Nas noites seguintes, ela voltou. No mês seguinte, também.

E então, um dia, de repente, parou.

Isso, porém, eu admito: foi culpa minha.

Quando voltamos a nos ver novamente, cerca de um ano depois, eu percebi. O modo como ela olhava para Weasley, como ele gritava o nome dela, desesperadamente, do calabouço da Mansão Malfoy. Quando Bellatriz a torturou, aquele mesmo olhar, aqueles mesmos gritos, gemidos e pedidos de socorro escaparam de sua boca.

Eu soube, então.

Foi como um soco no estômago, um tapa na cara, o cérebro gelando.

Ela nunca me amara. Em nenhuma daquelas noites ela havia me amado. Não realmente.

Hermione era amor e eu era obsessão. Nada saudável, nada bom.

Soube que ela teve filhos. Com ele. Weasley.

Eu também tive. Um.

Ela era mãe, eu era pai.

Como disse, as ironias da vida sempre prosseguem.

A filha deles é Rose. Meu filho, Scorpius.

A nossa diferença era de apenas uma semana, o intervalo entre o inverno e a primavera. Da rosa, para o escorpião.


End file.
